


Though it Ages

by faroe_islands



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Yes there are relationships, also theres gonna be relationship problems so owoof, theres gonna be more characters but like they're not mentioned here cuz idk, uh this is my first fic forgive me if its trash, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroe_islands/pseuds/faroe_islands
Summary: A story of the nations evolving as human beings throughout the years.haha this is my first fic also im like trash at writing so h e c c yea





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, there was just one.

A professional man, Yao Wang, emerged from the willow trees. He had an empire, he had his shelter, a ruler.

What he didn’t have, however, was a friend.

His life was rather boring. He would wake up, eat, report to duties, eat, teatime with the royal family, wander around his quaint lily-pad garden, eat, sleep, and repeat. Although it wasn’t the worst a man could have, he found the constant repetition and lack of people to talk to… just… unmotivating.

It wasn’t until one day…

“Get that China character to me at once!” the emperor demanded. “I need to speak to him!”

Yao was quickly thrown into the king’s sight. Soldiers around him whispered, “You better pay attention to what he has to say. He’s quite flustered, and I heard this new job assignment is going to change our country forever.”

Yao was, understandably confused about why they would say this.

Well, until the emperor started talking.

“I was going through some documents the other day… and I seem to have come upon a trade issue I want resolved. What I have noticed is that we only exchange internally. I would like to expand on both the resources that are exiting, as well as entering this country.” He nodded at Yao. “This is why I am starting a new project. I have commissioned some of the finest carpenters to build a carriage, that is both durable enough to carry all the goods, and spacious enough for you to comfortably stay in there. You are to ride said carriage to this place, Rome, and talk to their ruling class, along with their nation counterpart. Once they decide to open up trade, offer everything we have put in the carriage. I expect you to come back with new materials.”

And with that said, Yao left and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s
> 
> i mean feedback is appreciated but y i k e s amirite


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage was built and the goods were ready to soar. Excitement for the empire was now replaced by nervousness of what was to come as they entered this new domain.

Everyone waved farewell to Yao, as he was going to travel an especially long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahah this was a short chapter thats nice since idk what im doing YEET
> 
> just ignore these notes tbh


	3. Chapter 3

It was a clear day in Rome. A bit breezy, but overall the complexion of the sky made up for the slight chills.

Yao Wang arrived midday. His horses, exhausted from the trip, decided that they were going to park in the middle of the city and refused to budge anywhere else, even if their life depended on it.

Now, it wasn’t hard for the emperor to spot the Asian man, who was jet lagged and completely beat from the 2-month-long journey, centered in the middle of the city, and was clearly confused about the customs and tradition amongst the general population.

The emperor had shown up, wearing fine cloth clothes. On his head downed a throned crown. He was well shaven, had a serious, but inviting look, and carried a papyrus peachment to write the negotiations of the trade. To the right of him was the personification of Roman Empire, who was just as well dressed and behaved as the emperor. The only main difference was Rome had 3 unruly curls in his hair, and had a small, yet persistent cocky smile plastered on his face.

“Hello,” Pius (the emperor) greeted, in broken Chinese. “I would like to warmly greet you to our revolutionary country. I hope you will enjoy our discussions here.”

“An honor to meet you,” Yao responded cautiously, “I am very pleased to work with you and open my country up for trade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay its another kinda short chapter with my lack of writing skills. yeet


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of months since Yao and Rome had last had a decent conversation. They were discussing plans on creating an easier way for the Chinese to transport their resources (especially silk).

“What if we created a road where silk could be traded and transported quickly and easily?” the Roman asked out of the blue.

This comment took Yao by surprise. “A… road?” he asked, genuinely confused on what he was going about. “How would that work?”

“I dunno… maybe we should have this road-like trade system connecting China and the Roman Empire. There would be people along it that would sell things. Although items would arrive at an inflated price, the efficiency and practicality of this would be.. astonishing!”

“That’s an interesting idea..” the Chinese man blushed, looking down at his feet. “You’re actually smarter than people give credit for.”  
Rome laughed and shook his head. “No I’m not,” he said. “I’m only ‘good’ at things that allow me to expand my empire. Other than that, I’m just downright stupid!”

Yao eyed him suspiciously. “That’s a lie”, he said after a short pause. “ I’ve seen you do great things. Your cities and history are quite beautiful. You’re magnificent on the battlefield. You’re way with words- and women! You… God… I wish I had your lifestyle. I just.. Really wish I was you!”

It was now Rome’s turn to blush. He laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “That’s… really not true..” he said. “A lot of my bosses are horrible. My government’s falling apart to power-hungry rulers, it’s hard to keep such a large land area under control. In all honesty, I fear that my empire is going to crumble in a couple of centuries, and eventually, I will cease to exist. At this point, I’m just lusting at women to keep some sense of enjoyment in what little lifetime I have left.”

Yao looked away. “Who knows?” he muttered, “Maybe, with this new trade idea, we will allow you to prosper a few thousand more years.”


End file.
